


Happy birthday

by xx R A I B I X (missRISETTExx)



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/xx%20R%20A%20I%20B%20I%20X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Jaime’s birthday and Bart wants to make their sexual adventures perfect for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday

I don’t care what anyone says—leather shorts are ridiculously uncomfortable. The black material was attached to my body like a second skin and it was hard to move in them. Whenever I’d lean over to adjust something in preparation for tonight’s ‘event’ I could feel them stretching over my ass in the most painful of ways. I swear they were going to cut off my circulation by the time Jaime actually got home.

But I had to remember that this was all for him. It was his birthday, after all, and I know that all of this was going to drive him wild. He deserved that much, at the very least, as a present. From the handcuffs on the bed to my ridiculous outfit and the other tools I had yet to prepare, I knew he was going to have fun. It was time to finish dressing, though; it wasn’t enough to just wear the stupid hot pants, after all. The look still needed more. Grabbing the thigh highs off the bed, I began to roll the shear material over my legs. At least they were fun to wear—hell, even I got some enjoyment out of them, unlike the shorts. Plus it meant I didn’t have to wear thigh high boots, which would have driven me absolutely crazy. Do you know how hard it is to run in those? It’s not fun to be a speedster who can’t run. What if there was an emergency and I needed to run out in my ridiculous sex costume? Those boots would totally have thrown me off!

So, instead of those stupid things, it was time to put on the ankle boots! Cute, easy to remove, and a good ‘worst case scenario’ shoe. The tiny silver studs glowed in the bright light of the room and that reminded me that I had more to prepare—candles, in this case. Slipping off the bed, I grabbed the lighter from the side table and began my trek around the room, stopping at no less than twenty candles and igniting the wicks before turning off the overhead light. Awesome, this lighting was sure to be a hit!

That just left me with the final bit of prep and then waiting.

I crawled up onto the bed and grabbed the first object sitting on the pillow. The thick black collar was a little heavy, but I’d bear with it for one night. Collars had always freaked me out a bit, but tonight was about Jaime and although you might not believe me, he’s into some pretty freaky stuff. How do I know, aside from being his kickass boyfriend? Well, I may have browsed through his internet history. I was curious, okay?! I needed to make this birthday special and I’m pretty sure living out sexual fantasies is a nice gift. What did I find, though? Well, let me give you the last three titles he’s watch:

OO1. Man gags partner on enormous cock  
OO2. Kinky bondage game + Bukkake  
OO3. Bukkake with chained and gagged cumslut

Now, I may not know what ‘bukkake’ is, but I do know what bondage and gagging is! At the very least I could give him that. Clipping the collar around my neck, I tried to adjust to its added weight. Tiny silver spikes protruded from the leather and I hoped Jaime would like that added affect they gave off. Next came the ball gag, though, which was making me a little nervous. We weren’t exactly ‘kinky’ in the bedroom. Yeah, I liked to dress up and maybe there was a little role playing from time to time, but whips, chains, and gags? Not really our thing—or so I’d though, anyways.

But I placed it in my mouth and gave myself a second to get used to it before binding it behind my head. It was more uncomfortable than the shorts and that was saying something! Every minute or so, when I’d try to take a breath, I’d choke a bit, but eventually I got used to it. I could feel my mouth beginning to salivate and a bit left past my lips, dribbling down my chin. Whipping it away, I could only hope that after I finished my preparations that didn’t happen again. I wouldn’t be able to wipe it off, after all, and I doubted Jaime would find drool sexy.

But it was time for the final piece of the gift. Laying back, I let my head sink into the pillows before I extended my arms over my head and grabbed the first cuff. Securing it around my wrist, I then struggled to attach the second, but eventually I had myself bound to the bed, unable to move or even struggle. It was a feeling that I despised, considering what I’d come from, but in the back of my mind I knew this was different. I wasn’t a Reach slave—I was a slave to love and passion and Jaime would make sure we both felt good, even if I was acting like a ‘cumslut’ or whatever the title of that movie had been.

It was weird, the things I did for love, but hopefully this would all be much appreciated. When he actually got home, anyways.


End file.
